monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Clawdeen Wolf's New Scaremester agenda
Week 1 MONDAY 1: Meet with HHB - About being ghoul-will ambassador for new students Jinafire and Catrine. TUESDAY 2: Find ride to and from scareport - Heath volunteered...um, no. WEDNESDAY 3: Send email to Jinafire and Catrine - To get their fright info. Catrine is from Scaris, did I meet her there? THURSDAY 4: Find location for "Welcome to MH" Party - For the new ghouls. Heath volenteered his house...sigh... FRIDAY 5: Check w/Host Families - Rochelle's for Catrine and Cleo's for Jinafire. Make sure everything is in place. SATURDAY 6: Meet w/Welcoming Committee - Abbey, Frankie, Draculaura, Cleo and Skelita. SUNDAY 7: Makeover - Need to put my beast fang forward for the new ghouls. Week 2 MONDAY 8: GHOULS ARRIVE! Cleo's dad is letting us use his limo and driver. Totally clawsome! TUESDAY 9: "Welcome to MH Party" at Heath's house. What can I say-he annoyed me into it. WEDNESDAY 10: Take ghouls on tour of MH - Jinafire wants to see the metal shop and Catrine art class. THURSDAY 11: Trip the the maul - w/Skelita, Rochelle, Frankie, Catrine and Cleo. Big Ghostier close out sale-hah! FRIDAY 12: Football Game/Fear Squad - Catrine and Jinafire to sit with my family-Hopefully they won't be too overwhelmed...by the game, not the fam. SATURDAY 13: Creepover at Ghoulia's - New slippers to show off. SUNDAY 14: Cookout at our house - Need to find out what Jinafire and Catrine like to eat. I guess if they're vegetarians they can share Draculaura's tofu dogs. Notes Please take Howleen back-to-school shopping - both for her sake and mine. Love, Mom You have to take me back-to-school shopping or I'm going to have to go with mom! Please, please, please, please to infinity! Love, your best little sister ever Howleen Even the Power Ghouls would run from the challenge of taking Howleen BTS shopping. Week 3 MONDAY 15: Sale at shoe outlet! WOOOOOO! TUESDAY 16: Dentist appointment - Seriously? Dentist and back to school in the same week? Fail. WEDNESDAY 17: Fear Squad practice. Give me a M! Give me an E! Give me a !! What does that spell? ME!! THURSDAY 18: Sign up for new classes - Hope I get Advanced Dragonomics! FRIDAY 19: Video Chat w/Clawdia - Yay for big sis time! SATURDAY 20: Sub for Draculaura at the Coffin Bean - Usually get good tips on open mic night-claws crossed, cause i-Coffin is making a tablet and I almost have enough to get one. SUNDAY 21: Meet Wydowna - to go over sketches for my new spring line-at least I hope I can get it done by Spring. Week 4 MONDAY 22: Take Crescent to Vet - Might be the only thing worse than taking Howleen shopping. TUESDAY 23: Batball practice-double days start - wanted to try something new this scaremester. Concert at MH that night too...maybe I won't fall asleep in the middle of it. WEDNESDAY 24: Back-to-school shopping w/the Ghouls and Howleen - Both mom and Howleen begged me separately to take her with me. THURSDAY 25: Driver's Ed Starts - Hope I get Mr Hackington, cause Mr. D'eath is way too nervous. FRIDAY 26: Jinafire and Skelita - I'm having them look at my new fashion designs. Claws crossed they like them and give good feedback. SATURDAY 27: Movie Night - Must get a seat that's not next to Draculaura-that ghoul is a serious screen talker. Especially in these Veronica Von Vamp movies SUNDAY 28: Last Day Before Class Starts - ...sigh... summer always ends too quickly. Category:Doll agendas Category:Clawdeen Wolf logs